


Stupid Ideas Always Lead Somewhere

by kitaguess



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Soft at the end if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaguess/pseuds/kitaguess
Summary: If you asked Wooyoung why he thought that playing with his hyung's nipples would not wake him up, he would go red in the face and agree that it was a stupid idea. But hey nobody said that stupid ideas couldn't lead to something more right~





	Stupid Ideas Always Lead Somewhere

Exams we finally over, and to celebrate Hongjoong hyung took me out to the bar to get drunk. It wasn't really my kind a scene but I would finally be able to spend time alone with him and maybe, just maybe be able to confess.

In the end we didn't drink that much, I had around two glasses of beer and hyung had three. We eventually got home around 10 pm and went to my house. We decided to just watch a movie and settled on the bed since we would just end up sleeping there afterwards and it was more convenient. After an hour or so into the movie I could see he was drifting off to sleep, I left him to it because he had studied hard and could finally relax.

I took this as an opportunity to watch him. Hyung was indeed pretty. Oh what I would do to make him mine. I traced his face with my finger-his beautiful eyes-over the slope of his nose-his kissable lips-his sharp jaw. As my fingers ghosted over his Adam's apple and collarbone, hyung shifted. I stilled at the motion, thinking how would I explain this to him, but the moment passed and he was sleeping again. I could see his nipples through the tee he was wearing and they were hard and puckered. Fuck- I want to lick them so bad. He won't wake up right. I mean hyung has been pretty tired these days, and he's a heavy sleeper...so I mean I don't think he'd wake up. I decided to just give it a go.

With trembling arms I poised myself over him and slowly lowered my head to his left nipple. With the little bit of courage flowing through me I stuck out my tongue and gave it a tentative kittenish lick. When there was no movement, I became braver and gave it a kiss, and then another lick- before I was softly biting and sucking it. Using my other hand I started working on the other nipple. At this point hyung had started to stir and when I sucked particularly hard on his nipple he moaned. "Ah just like that Wooyoung-ie. You make hyung feel so good." It was like the whole universe stopped spinning at that moment.

I looked up to see hyung looking back at me. His face flushed a beautiful pink, lips parted, eyes lidded with lust and desire. "Hyung...I...I'm so sorry. Shit I thought you were sleeping and...fuck that doesn't give me the right to do that to you and...oh my God what have I done...I'm so sorry hyung." My rambling was put to a stop when I felt his hands cupping my face and shushing me. "Hey it's okay Wooyoung-ie, hyung wants you to" he assured me. Then his eyes got darker as he said "now finish what you started baby cause I'm hard." I flushed at that and nodded, looking with wide eyes at his erection.

He was watching me as I pulled down his pants and lifted off the bed when he saw me struggling. I noticed he had a tiny bit of pre-cum at the tip of his dick and I couldn't help myself, I was so nervous because I'd never touched a guy like this before, I slowly moved towards him, I was now on my knees in front of him holding his dick with both hands, I closed my eyes and licked all the way up his hard shaft and round the end taking in the pre-cum he was leaking. I kept licking his dick up and down and stroking his balls, by now his breathing was getting heavier. Then I took it a step further, I moved my lips over his hot helmet and took his whole dick in my mouth slowly hitting the back of my throat, he twitched a little bit.

I carried on sucking every inch of his dick and it felt so good in my mouth. Looking up at him every now and then being startled that he was watching me the entire time. I kept sucking, by now I was really into it, circling round the head while jerking his dick with one hand, then taking the whole thing in, almost swallowing it, I started sucking harder and faster all the way down to his balls and back up, over and over then he moaned hard and loud and shot a huge load of cum in the back of my throat, I sucked deeper making sure to get his whole dick in there, he shot again, thick cum in my throat, I had to swallow a couple of times to keep it down, he soon stopped shooting and I pulled my head back releasing his dick, making sure I licked all the cum off.

"That was perfect Wooyoung-ie. Do you want hyung to help you with yours?" I shook my head "can we just cuddle instead hyung?" He smiled softly at me and opened his arms "anything for you baby."

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut so I'm still experimenting. I hope you enjoyed this fic and stan Ateez~


End file.
